


A Typical Day

by Xakkey03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fukuroudani, Gen, I didn't tag everyone, Karasuno, Nekoma, Screaming, Shiratorizawa, TOO MANY PEOPLES, daily chaos, like seriously, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: A training camp that probably shouldn't have happened.





	1. Training Camp?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii~~~~ This my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction so I wanted it to be funny but a journey....because why not? I have sooo many ideas and this fanfic is only one of them, hehehehe... Anyways, I wrote this with the help and advice of two of my closest friends so I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions. Yes or No? Why not just go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will jump around a bit because it's explaining what's going on at the different schools.

Chapter 1: Training Camp?

 

Coach Ukai stood outside the gym talking on his cellphone. Takeda stood nearby practically vibrating with excitement. After ending his call with a laugh, Ukai turned to Takeda and slowly grinned.

 

"What'd he say?!" Takeda asked.

 

"In two weeks and it'll be a week!" Ukai laughed.

 

"YES!" Takeda shouted before running back into the gym, Ukai following him as he laughed.

 

Once in the gym the two called for the players to gather together before them.

 

"We have some good news for you guys and two weeks to prepare...." Ukai started with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Coach Nekomata was still chuckling after his call ended with Ukai and Naoi looked at him with dread. Nekomata gave him a sly grin and headed towards the gym, Naoi following close behind him. After watching the players practice a bit he signaled for Kuroo to gather everyone around. Nekomata and Naoi waited and watched as everyone shuffled towards them and took a seat on the floor.

 

"SO! In two weeks we'll be hosting a training camp here. Fukuroudani and Karasuno will be joining us. Once Coach Oiwake and Coach Washijo return my call we'll know whether or not Shiratorizawa and Datekou will be joining us." Nekomata said.

 

"What about Aobajousai?" Kuroo asked.

 

"I imagine they'll end up joining us." Nekomata said with a sly grin.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later...._

 

Kageyama was walking to his usual meet up spot with Iwaizumi. Despite going to different schools and Iwaizumi being a year older he still wanted to meet up with his kouhai every so often. Usually when they met up they talked about volleyball and got lunch together, so today should be different. When Kageyama arrived at the meet up spot he immediately noticed the scowl on Iwaizumi's face, the reason for the scowl being the brown haired setter standing right next to him.

 

" _ **THIS**_ IS WHO YOU MEET UP WITH?!" Oikawa exclaimed. Ignoring the glares the two sent his way he continued...

 

"I only followed you because I thought you'd be meeting up with a girl or even an old teammate! BUT! Now that I think about it you wouldn't be meeting up with a girl, you're too-"

 

Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head and turned to Kageyama with a grin.

 

"The usual place?" He asked the younger boy.

 

Kageyama nodded his head and followed as Iwaizumi led the way to their usual ramen restaurant. Oikawa followed behind the two complaining about  _Iwa-chan_ being  _mean._

 

Once they were sitting in the restaurant and had ordered their food they began talking. They were sitting in a booth with Kageyama on one side and his senpais sitting across from him. Kageyama was in the middle of complaining about Hinata when their food arrived and they immediately began shoveling food into their mouths.

 

"Oh yeah....We're also going to a training camp in two weeks...." Kageyama said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

 

"Training camp?" Iwaizumi asked after swallowing.

 

"Who's going to be there? Where is it?" Oikawa demanded as he leaned over the table.

 

"Nekoma is hosting it and so far it's us and Fukuroudani." Kageyama answered.

 

"Oh?" Iwaizumi stared at him.

 

"Coach did mention something about Datekou and Shiratorizawa but I'm not sure if they'll be there...." Kageyama said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

 

Oikawa pulled out his cellphone and immediately began texting.

 

"Coach?" Iwaizumi asked him and Oikawa nodded.

 

"We need to go. It's a good opportunity."

 

* * *

 

_Three days later..._

 

Coach Oiwake stood in the gym staring down at his cellphone as he talked with the volleyball team manager, Nametsu. Practice had ended for the day and some of the players were cleaning up the gym while the others were in the locker room preparing to go home.

 

"Why not just go? The team would benefit from it and I'm sure everyone would enjoy the trip." Nametsu said as she collected the water bottles.

 

"It's in almost two weeks and it's a week long... The first day is Monday and everyone leaves Sunday afternoon." Oiwake said.

 

"What schools will be there?" Nametsu asked.

 

"Karasuno, Fukuroudani and of course Nekoma since they're hosting it....and apparently Aobajousai is going now. Shiratorizawa was invited too..." Oiwake answered.

 

Aone and Futakuchi having overheard the conversation slowly approach Coach Oiwake and Nametsu. Aone stared at the coach and Futakuchi and Nametsu looked back and forth at the two. Oiwake sighed and dialed Coach Nekomata's number.

 

* * *

 

_A week before the training camp..._

 

 Coach Ukai and Takeda stood inside the gym watching a practice match taking place. The first years, Tanaka and Ennoshita made up one team while the third years and remaining second years made up the other team. As usual it was loud and chaotic but the boys were having fun.

 

"Has Coach Nekomata contacted you again?" Takeda asked Ukai.

 

"Yup! He contacted me while I was at work earlier. Everyone should be there and Aobajousai will be joining us for the camp as well." Ukai answered with a grin.

 

"It will be a very challenging training camp and a good learning experience." Takeda said as he returned his attention to the match.

 

"Oh yes...but it'll be _very_ fun and _very_ interesting." Ukai replied with a grin.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams arrive and the first day of the training camp begins. Hopefully all goes well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter is actually created from a series of texts between me and one of my close friends lol

Chapter 2: Day 1

 

_Monday morning 9:06 am..._

 

Kuroo stood outside in the parking lot with his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his face. Flanking on either side of him stood Yamamoto and Lev. Yamamoto stood in the same pose as Kuroo but instead of smirking he was giving off an intimidating look. Lev was bouncing on his toes, eyes wide and wandering everywhere. When their opponents buses came into sight Lev wrapped his arms around Yamamoto and began shaking with excitement. Yamamoto held his pose but his intimidating look turned into a grin. Fukuroudani's bus pulled into the parking lot first, followed by Shiratorizawa's bus, then came Datekou's bus. After about ten minutes passed, Aobajousai's pulled into the parking lot followed by Karasuno's. Players, coaches and managers filed out of the buses and gathered in front of the three Nekoma players.

 

"Hello and Welcome to Nekoma! If you follow us we'll show you to the gym and locker rooms." Kuroo said as a grin replaced his smirk. He then turned and began walking away knowing that everyone would follow. Yamamoto and Lev mixed into the crowd in search of their friends. Upon arriving at the gym they see Coach Nekomata standing just inside the gym. Coach Nekomata tells Kuroo he's going to take the other coaches for a brief meeting and leaves with the coaches following behind him. Kuroo led the players further into the gym, showed them where them where the locker rooms were and showed the managers where they could keep their equipment. Kuroo stood in the center of the gym and waited until all the players returned.

 

"Sooooo the camp doesn't officially start until eleven, which means we're free to do whatever until the coaches return and give us further instructions." Kuroo said. Bokuto immediately launched himself at Kuroo with a yell.

 

"BRO!!!" 

 

"BRO!" Kuroo yelled back as his friend wrapped him a hug.

 

Everyone took that as the cue to disperse and they did, while making **A LOT** of noise.

 

Hinata jumps in the air with a yell and immediately starts looking for Kenma, who had already seated himself in a corner of the gym and was currently playing a video game. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Akaashi, Sugawara, and Kai found themselves on one side of the gym having a quiet conversation. Tanaka, Yamamoto and Noya remained in the middle of the gym having a _very_ loud conversation. Other players practiced serves, some were in conversations, some were having debates about volleyball and others were stretching.

 

_Twenty minutes later..._

 

"We should have a practice match!" Noya yelled as he jumped in the air. Several players turned at his suggestion and began shuffling towards the center of the court.

 

Tanaka, Noya, Yamamoto, Lev, Fukunaga and Kageyama decided to have a practice match against Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari and Kyoutani. They arranged themselves at one of the two nets that was set up in the gym. Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata, Akaashi, Daichi and Yaku arranged themselves at the second net and decided to have a practice match against Ushijima, Shirabu, Tendou, Komi, Aone and Futakuchi.

 

"To make this fair how about after three people serve on each team three people from the sideline take their position on the court. That way everyone gets to play and the games continue to be interesting and exciting." Suga said and everyone agreed to the terms. The remaining players took a seat around the courts and watched as the matches began. Kiyoko, Yachi, Shirofuku, Suzumeda and Nametsu stood in the doorway of the gym watching the chaos before deciding to return to the room Kuroo showed them to.

 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto yells as he scores off a spike.

 

"Good job Bro!" Kuroo says as he pats Bokuto on the back. 

 

"Great job Bokuto-san." Akaashi says with a slight smile.

 

"ROLLLLIIIINNNNGGGG THUNDERRRRRRRR!" Noya yells as he saves a ball.

 

"TAKE THAT!" Tanaka yells after spiking the ball and yanking off his shirt and twirling it above his head.

 

"PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Iwaizumi yelled.

 

_Monday morning 10:38 am..._

 

The coaches and managers slowly make their way back to the gym and upon walking in they see two games going on and players surrounding the courts watching, cheering and coaching. One court had Ennoshita, Koganegawa, Yamagata, Konoha, Inuoka and Kindaichi playing against Kinoshita, Kai, Yahaba, Sakunami, Ohira and Onaga. On the second court Tsukishima, Kuroo, Asahi, Oikawa, Shibayama and Kunimi were playing against Sugawara, Goshiki, Kamasaki, Narita, Yaku and Kawanishi. Coach Ukai wandered over to where Daichi sat and tapped his shoulder.

 

"Is anyone keeping score? When will the game end?" He asked Daichi.

 

"Ah! No...we're not keeping score or anything like that. After three people serve on a team three people from the sidelines takes their place. Everyone's been playing with pretty mixed up teams." Daichi answered with a grin.

 

"Oh? Sounds fun..." Ukai said before walking back over to the other coaches.

 

"Apparently no one is keeping score but after three players on a team serve they're replaced by three different players on the sidelines." Ukai explained to the other coaches. 

 

"We'll stop the game when the teams begin the next change of players." Coach Nekomata declared. They only had to wait for ten minutes before a team on each court began to switch players. 

 

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" Coach Ukai yelled. The players stopped playing and moved so that they were gathered in front of the coaches.

 

"We're going to split up back into our school teams and the training camp will start in about 10 minutes. Your coaches have your schedule for the week. We'll also be feeding everyone lunch and dinner here. Those of you who are staying in the hotel will have breakfast provided for you there. The team managers have also agreed to help out everyone so if you need help with anything they're available. They also have copies of the schedule for this week. There's also a trainer available in case anyone gets injured." Coach Nekomata explained.

 

"Did everyone play in the games?" Coach Naoi asked.

 

"Everyone but Kenma." Kuroo snickered.

 

"I watched." Kenma quietly said as he continue playing his video game.

 

"Well with that everyone can split up and lets get this training camp started!" Coach Naoi said with a grin. Everyone began moving to different spots of the gym as they gathered with their teams and their coaches told them what their schedules were for the day. Aobajousai was playing against Datekou first, Karasuno was playing against Fukuroudani first and Shiratorizawa and Nekoma were to watch the first two games.

 

_Monday afternoon 1:45 pm..._

 

"HEY! LUNCH IS READY!" Shirofuku yelled from the doorway to the gym. Everyone paused and turned to look at her. She grinned and ran away laughing. The coaches told the team captains to have everyone clean up the gym before they come to lunch. The coaches then followed the other managers out of the gym.

 

"What's the best way to do this?" Iwaizumi asked the other captains.

 

"Have the first years do it." Oikawa said with a smirk.

 

"They have the energy and health of a youngster..." Kuroo nods.

 

"Someone needs to watch them though..."Suga said.

 

"Who?" Soekawa asked.

 

"Tsukishima." Kai suggested.

 

"He is best suited for the job." Ushijima nodded.

 

"I agree." Akaashi said.

 

"He's likely to piss everyone off though..." Daichi said.

 

"It'll be _fiiiiine,_ Daichi!" Suga said with a smile.

 

"Hey Tsukki!" Kuroo yelled for the tall blonde. Tsukishima turned towards the captains with a look of annoyance before walking over to them. 

 

"Do not call me  _Tsukki_ , Kuroo-san." Tsukishima said with a glare at the captain.

 

"Can you make sure the first years clean up the gym before coming to lunch?" Iwaizumi asked the first year.

 

"Why me?" Tsukishima asked.

 

"You're the most mature..." Suga started.

 

"...most likely not to damage anything..."Daichi continued.

 

"...and you're clearly more intelligent." Akaashi finished.

 

"Fine." Tsukishima sighed.

 

"FOOOOOOD!!!" Bokuto yelled bolting out of the gym followed by Kamasaki. The other upperclassmen followed after Suga informed the first years of Tsukishima making sure they cleaned the gym before coming to lunch.

 

"Well...let's get it done." Tsukishima sighed.

 

"It'll be okay Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grinned.

 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said as the other first years rushed around cleaning the gym. 

 

"Stop throwing the balls Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted. Kageyama turned around with a glare.

 

"THAT WAS KOGANEGAWA, DUMBASS!"

 

"I WANT FOOD!" Koganegawa shouted in defense.

 

 "Shut up. Hurry up. Do it correctly. Then we get lunch." Tsukishima said while glaring at the three. Goshiki came over and motioned for everyone to hurry up. The first years quickly finished cleaning the gym and rushed to lunch with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being the last to leave.

 

_Monday late afternoon 5:15 pm..._

 

"Alright! Dinner won't be ready until six-thirty so until then everyone can get in some extra practice or training or even socialize. The managers will come get you all when it's ready." Coach Nekomata's voice carried throughout the gym. Everyone nodded their heads and the coaches slowly made way out of the gym after telling the captains they were in charge.

 

"Anyone up for continuing the game from earlier?" Kuroo asked and everyone grinned in agreement.

 

On the first court Tsukishima, Ushijima, Noya, Kenma, Matsukawa and Hanamaki played against Semi, Bokuto, Yaku, Washio, Inuoka and Narita. On the second court Kuroo, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, Futakuchi, Watari and Yamaguchi were playing against Oikawa, Asahi, Komi, Kyoutani, Hinata and Tendou. The other players settled around the courts and watched as the matches began. 

 

_Monday evening 7:38 pm..._

 

The visiting teams were shuffling back onto their buses to head to the hotel they would be staying in for the week. It'd been a long day full of practice games and fun.

 

Complete chaos had not happened...... _yet..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm not really following any time period for this fanfic. I felt this really needed to be done so I did it. I can't wait to add more chaos (it'll be funny of course {hopefully}) lol


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a bunch of high school idiots run around and play hide-and-seek....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAD TO BE DONE LOL

Chapter 3: Day 2

 

_Tuesday night 10:13 pm..._

 

Karasuno, Datekou, Fukuroudani, Shiratorizawa and Aobajousai had already arrived at their hotels safely and checked in. The coaches and managers retired for the night, which left the captains in charge of the teams... The coaches and managers rooms were on the floor above the players rooms, the captains were left with instructions to keep everyone quiet and to stay in their rooms.

 

Hinata raced Kageyama down the hall and they hid near a vending machine as Tanaka, Noya, Tendou, Oikawa, and Koganegawa race passed their hideout. 

 

"Shit." Kageyama huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"We gotta move!" Hinata huffed as he peeked out of their hideout.

 

"Don't do that dumbass!" Kageyama snapped has he yanked him back.

 

"HEY HEY HEY! I SEE YOU!" Bokuto yelled.

 

"SHIT!" Kageyama and Hinata yell as they run out of their hideout and to the nearest stairwell. They run down the stairs and up the hall on the next floor. 

 

"ROLLLLIIIINNNNGGGG THUNDERRRRRRRR!" Noya yells as he rolls out from where he's hiding and points at the pair. Before Hinata and Kageyama can move they're grabbed by the shoulders. When they look up they see Oikawa and Tendou standing behind them just as Koganegawa and Tanaka appear behind Noya.

 

"Gotcha Tobio-chan~~~" Oikawa sings as both he and Tendou grin at them.

 

"Shit." Kageyama shakes his head.

 

"You're one of us now!" Tanaka laughs.

 

"Who do we find now?" Koganegawa asks.

 

"Everyone else!" Tendou laughs.

 

"Let's just pray that Suga-chan can keep Iwa-chan and the others distracted a while longer." Oikawa grins.

 

_Tuesday night 10:29 pm..._

 

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Komi were hiding behind the hotels front check-in desk. They spotted Goshiki and Yahaba arguing in a bathroom doorway.

 

"Makki." Matsukawa turned to his friend.

 

"Mattsun." Hanamaki nodded.

 

"Hey, Komi?" Matsukawa turned to the libero.

 

"No." Komi says as he ducks under the desk just as Bokuto and Koganegawa slide into the lobby.

 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto yelled.

 

"You've been caught!" Koganegawa yells as he points at Goshiki and Yahaba.

 

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Yahaba yells at Goshiki.

 

"My fault?! _**YOU**_ wouldn't hide in the bathroom!" Goshiki yells back at him.

 

"Well of course not.  ** _I_** don't want to hide with  _ **YOU.**_ I need my own hiding spot." Yahaba huffed.

 

"And they got caught." Matsukawa shakes his head.

 

"That's Yahaba for ya..." Hanamaki says shaking his head too. Komi sneaks out from behind the desk and quietly runs and hides behind a chair in a corner of the lobby.

 

"This is a really great hiding spot." Oikawa whispered as he and Hinata sat behind the two.

 

"I know right! I don't think anyone else decided to hide on the main floor." Matsukawa nodded.

 

"Mattsun." Hanamaki sighed.

 

"Makki?." Matsukawa asks.

 

"MATTSUN." Hanamaki says.

 

"Dammit." Matsukawa sighs and the two turn and look behind them. Oikawa and Hinata grin and wave at the pair before tapping them on the shoulder.

 

"Shit!" Komi yells as he runs from behind the chair with Noya chasing him. He doesn't get far before running into Tanaka who tags him on the shoulder.

 

_Tuesday night 10:55 pm..._

 

Futakuchi, Kamasaki and Kindaichi run down the hall with Kageyama, Tendou and Goshiki chasing them. Hinata jumps out in front of the three with a scream.

 

"GWUAH!" Hinata yells as he and Kindaichi fall to the floor as they knock over a table and decorative vase.

 

"MAN DOWN!" Kamasaki yells.

 

"Shit!" Futakuchi yells.

 

Kamasaki and Futakuchi continue running and Tendou and Kageyama continue chasing them. Goshiki stops chasing to help the two up off the floor.

 

Kamasaki and Futakuchi run to the nearest stairwell and quickly run up the stairs to the next floor. Kageyama and Tendou quickly chase after them. Kageyama runs a bit ahead of Tendou and is about to grab Futakuchi's shoulder when he suddenly trips and falls into him.

 

"Dammit!" Futakuchi yells as they fall into a table causing the vase on it to fall to the floor and shatter.

 

"Uh oh..." Tendou says with wide eyes and Kamasaki stops running to help the two up off the floor. Several doors open on the floor and players who weren't playing the hide-and-seek game come out into the hallway...including the captains. 

 

"What the hell are yall doing?" Iwaizumi demanded.

 

"Umm..." Futakuchi looks down at his feet.

 

"HEY HEY HEY!!! I SEE YOU!" Bokuto yells from behind the group of players and captains. Everyone turns around to see him and Oikawa striking a pose.

 

"Oh shit." Oikawa says and ducks into the stairwell he and Bokuto came out of. Bokuto follows after him after seeing who's in the crowd.

 

"SHITTYKAWA!" Iwaizumi yells.

 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi says with calm anger.

 

Everyone waits before the two slowly come back from the stairwell with their heads bowed and hands clasped in front of them.

 

"What the hell are yall doing?" Iwaizumi demands again.

 

"Having fun!" Bokuto replies with a grin.

 

"Bokuto-san. Fun should not lead to a broken table and vase." Akaashi says with a glare and Bokuto starts pouting.

 

"Kageyama who all is involved?" Daichi asks the first year. Kageyama briefly glances at Suga before looking down at the floor. 

 

"Suga." Daichi says as he turns to the vice-captain.

 

"Yeeesss?" Suga asks as he smiles at Daichi.

 

"You helped with this didn't you?" Daichi asks.

 

"Noooo?" Suga asks with a smile.

 

"Dammit Suga." Dammit sighs.

 

"Tendou. Why are you involved with this?" Ushijima asks the red-head.

 

"Who doesn't want to participate in a game of hide-and-seek?" Tendou grins.

 

"YOU'RE PLAYING HIDE-AND-SEEK?!" Daichi and Iwaizumi yell.

 

"Well yeah....that's why Boku-chan said 'I See You'." Oikawa huffs.

 

"Yasushi, I'm very disappointed in you..." Moniwa sighs and Kamasaki looks down at the floor as well.

 

"Who else is involved in this game of hide and seek?" Ushijima asks.

 

"Everyone you don't see here." Tendou answers with a laugh.

 

"I suggest we check what players who have here, determine who we're missing and then find them." Suga says.

 

"Yeah...I agree."

 

"Let's separate the teams by rooms and then meet up." Iwaizumi says. Everyone in the hall moves into a room with their teams captain and after a few minutes Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Daichi, Ushijima and Moniwa meet back in the hallway.

 

"Soooo Koganegawa, Aone and Sakunami are missing from my team." Moniwa says.

 

"Kindaichi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Yahaba are missing from my team." Iwaizumi sighs.

 

"My team is missing Komi, Konoha and Sarukui." Akaashi states.

 

"I need to find Goshiki, Yamagata, Semi and Shirabu." Ushijima says.

 

"Noya, Tanaka, Kinoshita, Hinata and Narita are missing as well." Daichi sighs.

 

"Should we partner up to find the missing teammates?" Moniwa asks.

 

"Yeah....I'll partner up with you Moniwa." Iwaizumi says.

 

"I'll partner up with Sawamura-san." Akaashi states and Daichi nods his head.

 

"You good on your own Ushijima?" Daichi asks.

 

"Yes, I will be fine." Ushijima nods. The captains split up and begin searching for their missing teammates.

 

_Tuesday night 11:12 pm..._

 

"NOYA! KOMI! COME BACK HERE!" Daichi yells as he and Akaashi run after the two.

 

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER!" Noya yells as he and Komi jump into the elevator with Tanaka as the doors close.

 

"Should we catch the elevator as well?" Akaashi asks and Daichi shakes his head.

 

"No, we'd probably have better luck with the staircase. We need to catch the three of them as well as Kinoshita." Daichi says.

 

_Tuesday night 11:20 pm..._

 

"YAHABA!" Iwaizumi yells as he spots him in the lobby talking to Shirabu.

 

"Uh oh." Shirabu mutters as he and Yahaba turn towards Iwaizumi and Moniwa.

 

"The game is over now. You two need to head back to your hotel rooms now." Moniwa says.

 

"If you see anyone else that's not a captain tell them as well." Iwaizumi says.

 

"Okay." Yahaba replies as he and Shirabu move to the elevators.

 

_Tuesday night 11:26 pm..._

 

"Semi." Ushijima calls out to the player as he spots him and a Karasuno player peeking out of a stairwell.

 

"Shit." Semi mutters as he and Kinoshita step out of the stairwell.

 

"The game is over now, you two need to return to your rooms." Ushijima states.

 

"Really?" Kinoshita asks.

 

"That sucks!" Semi exclaims.

 

"Semi." Ushijima says.

 

"I got it, I got it. We're headed back now." Semi huffs as he and Kinoshita walk to the elevator.

 

_Tuesday night 11:40 pm..._

 

The captains stood in the hallway near their hotel rooms as their teammates finished moving to their correct rooms for the night. They found everyone and had them return to their rooms, but they also found the messes that the players created throughout the hotel.

 

"I can't believe they created such a mess!" Moniwa exclaims.

 

"I can." Iwaizumi and Daichi reply simultaneously and grin at each other.

 

"We're likely to hear about this from the coaches in the morning." Ushijima states.

 

"I don't think this will end well after the coaches find out." Akaashi sighs and the other captains nod their heads in agreement.

 

"Well we should call it a night and hope for the best." Daichi says with a smile.

 

"Agreed." Ushijima nods before heading to his room.

 

"Goodnight everyone!" Moniwa smiles as he and Akaashi move to their rooms.

 

"Goodnight!" Iwaizumi and Daichi reply as they head to their rooms as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A JOURNEY LOL
> 
> Sooo I'm gonna try and update this as often as I can but my school schedule is kinda busy so we'll see how it works out =)


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were kicked out and banned, leading them to stay where???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo it's been forever since I updated this FanFic! I kinda forgot to post the update last month XD

Chapter 4: Day 3

 

_Wednesday morning 7:36 am..._

 

The teams stood outside of their hotel with all of their belongings they had packed for the training camp. Their buses had yet to arrive and their coaches were currently inside the hotel talking to the hotel managers and staff. They were all woken early by the staff and managers ordering them to pack their things and evacuate. After about fifteen minutes the coaches finally walked out of the hotel looking tired and irritated.

 

"Well we have no place to stay tonight and have been banned from this hotel." Coach Irihata sighed.

 

"I knew something crazy was going to happen but I didn't expect us to get the boot." Coach Ukai chuckled.

 

"Hopefully Coach Nekomata can help us find a place to stay for the remainder of the training camp." Coach Oiwake said.

 

"It's Coach Nekomata, knowing him he expected something like this to happen and he already has a back up plan." Coach Ukai laughed.

 

"What did you all do to cause that much damage?" Takeda asked.

 

"It wasn't even all of us, but the ones who did the damage were playing hide and seek and tag." Daichi answered.

 

"Who came up with that idea? Wait, nevermind, I don't want to know." Coach Irihata said.

 

"When the buses arrive we'll load up and head to Nekoma for the third day of the training camp. We'll talk with Coach Nekomata and Coach Naoi while you all are warming up." Coach Washijou said.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday morning 9:28 am..._

 

The coaches were in a meeting, the players were gathered in the gym, and the managers were sitting in a hallway talking.

 

"Soooo what'd y'all do to be banned from a hotel?" Kuroo asked as he joined the other players in sitting on the floor.

 

"The dumbasses played hide and seek and tag in the middle of night." Iwaizumi growled.

 

"Which dumbasses?" Yaku asked.

 

"Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, Narita and Kinoshita." Daichi sighed.

 

"Futakuchi, Kamasaki, Koganegawa, Aone and Sakunami." Moniwa answered.

 

"Tendou, Goshiki, Yamagata, Shirabu and Semi." Ushijima's voice rumbled.

 

"Kindaichi, Yahaba, Mattsun, Makki and Shittykawa." Iwaizumi huffed.

 

"Saru, Komi, Konoha and-" Akaashi started.

 

"AND ME!!!" Bokuto yelled and he bounced in place.

 

"BRO!!! HOW COULD YOU PLAY WITHOUT ME?!" Kuroo exclaimed.

 

"I'M SORRY BRO!!!" Bokuto exclaimed and rushed to hug his friend.

 

"So dumbasses...yeah...how bad was it?" Yaku asked.

 

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should be surprised that Oikawa-san participated...considering that he **_IS_** the captain" Kai said.

 

"Let's be real, we all know that  _Iwa-chan_ is the captain." Matsukawa chuckled.

 

" _Iwa-chan_ is so strong." Hanamaki added and waggled his eyebrows.

 

"HUSH." Iwaizumi snapped at the same time as Oikawa whined....

 

"Only  ** _I_** can call  _Iwa-chan Iwa-chan_!"

 

"Anyways...what damage did they do?" Yaku asked again.

 

"Just some broken furniture and decorations." Suga shrugged.

 

"That and disturbed the peace and quiet." Daichi added with a glare to Suga who laughed and said...

 

"Hey, it wasn't me!"

 

"But you  _ **did**_ participate in the planning." Daichi frowned. 

 

"So I may have given them the idea to play the game, it's no biggie." Suga shrugged.

 

"Wait!  _ **You**_ gave them the idea to play hide and seek?!" Yaku exclaimed.

 

"Children deserve to have fun." Suga replied with a serious expression on his face.

 

"That is true." Yaku and Moniwa nodded.

 

"Even so...children should have fun _**without**_ breaking things." Akaashi said as he glared at Bokuto.

 

"Akaaaaaaashi! I didn't break anything!" Bokuto pouted as he ducked behind Kuroo.

 

"For real we wouldn't have gotten caught had Kageyama not tripped." Futakuchi huffed.

 

"I blame the rug!" Kageyama glowered.

 

"Oooohhhh so it was Yamayama-kun's fault that the game was ruined?" Hinata asked.

 

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped.

 

"Even if he hadn't of tripped Bokuto-san's yelling would've gotten you caught, thus ending the game." Akaashi deadpanned.

 

"AKGAAAASHI!!!" Bokuto yelled, jumping from behind Kuroo.

 

"Bro. You just proved his point." Kuroo laughed.

 

"It was actually a lot of fun!" Komi grinned.

 

"Ah! Yaha-chan no interacting with the enemy!" Oikawa exclaimed as he jumped up and pointed at Yahaba who was conversing with Shirabu.

 

"We are now friends thanks to our mutual dislike of the being known as Goshiki." Yahaba replied.

 

"Deal with it." Shirabu deadpanned.

 

"Hey!!!" Goshiki yelled, offended.

 

"Are you not a being Goshiki?" Ushijima asked.

 

"Wakatoshi, they were insulting him!" Tendou laughed.

 

"Iwa-chan-" Oikawa started.

 

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi interrupted.

 

"Yo! We need to do something fun!" Yamamoto yelled.

 

"Yeah!" Noya jumped up.

 

"Let's go man!" Tanaka yelled in agreement.

 

"Well...what should we do?" Soekawa asked.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday morning 10:03 am..._

 

"HEY! THREE HITS DAMMIT!" Iwaizumi yelled at Koganegawa. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Koganegawa yelled back.

 

At the first net Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Koganegawa and Watari were playing against Futakuchi, Aone, Kamasaki, Sasaya, Obara, Oikawa and Sakunami.

 

"Iwa-chaaaan! Prepare to lose!" Oikawa taunted.

 

"Shut uuuuup Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi snapped.

 

"You're very sure of yourself huh, Oikawa?" Matsukawa asked.

 

"Maybe too sure huh, Oikawa?" Hanamaki grinned.

 

"What?" Oikawa asked and the two chuckled in reply.

 

"Ah! Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

 

"Shut up, Bakageyama! You're on the other team!" Hinata yelled.

 

At the second net Daichi, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Asahi, Hinata, Akaashi and Noya were playing against Bokuto, Washio, Sarukui, Konoha, Onaga, Kageyama and Komi.

 

"QUIT CRAWLING UNDER THE DAMN NET, BOKUTO!" Daichi yelled.

 

"I WANT MY SETTER!" Bokuto wailed.

 

"WAHAHAHAHAHA POOR KAGEYAMA!" Noya yelled.

 

"Rejected." Tsukishima snickered.

 

"Awwww poor Yamayama-kun!" Hinata laughed.

 

"Dumbass! I'm not setting to you!" Kageyama yelled.

 

"That's okay! We have Akaashi!" Tanaka laughed.

 

"Akaashi is a wonderful setter." Asahi smiled.

 

"HEY!!! AKAASHI IS MY SETTER!" BOKUTO SHOUTED.

 

"Bokuto-san. This is literally for one match. Please go serve so that we may continue playing." Akaashi deadpanned and Bokuto reluctantly moved to go serve the ball.

 

"Aw too bad Oiks." Matsukawa chuckled.

 

"We told you you were too sure!" Hanamaki laughed.

 

"Iwa-chaaaaan!" Oikawa whined.

 

"We won fairly." Iwaizumi grinned and Matsukawa and Hanamaki high fived.

 

"It was fun to beat you, Oikawa-san." Kunimi deadpanned and Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi burst into laughter.

 

"You played well too, Koganegawa!" Iwaizumi grinned as he slapped said first year on the back.

 

"Thank you, Senpai!" Koganegawa grinned.

 

"Alright, move it!" Kuroo yelled as several Nekoma and Shiratorizawa players shuffled to the court.

 

Kuroo, Lev, Yamamoto, Kai, Fukunaga, Semi and Yaku started playing against Ushijima, Tendou, Ohira, Goshiki, Kawanishi, Kenma and Yamagata.

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday evening 7:38 pm..._

Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Kai, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Moniwa, Kamasaki, Ushijima and Soekawa stood in the hallway outside the gym talking.

 

"Well this is just wonderful..." Iwaizumi sighed.

 

"It'll be fun!" Bokuto grinned.

 

"Exactly Bro!" Kuroo laughed.

 

"So how exactly do we do this?" Daichi asked.

 

"Well the coaches went to get Futons for everyone, we just need to determine where everyone is going to sleep." Kai answered.

 

"I imagine Coach Nekomata and the others will be sleeping in a classroom away from the gym. So it's probably best we have the teams stay in classrooms too." Kuroo said.

 

"What about the managers?" Moniwa asked.

 

"It's probably best to put them on the floor above us. I don't think Kiyoko will mind choosing a room. It's best if only the girls know where it is." Suga answered.

 

"I agree, it'll also be the least troublesome for them." Akaashi nodded.

 

"So if we have the teams sleep on the main floor, where should the rooms be?" Soekawa asked.

 

"Not too close to the coaches, we wouldn't like to disturb their rest." Daichi answered.

 

"Agreed, I imagine things being very noisy." Ushijima nodded.

 

"Soooo Kuroo, where should everyone sleep?" Oikawa asked.

 

"On the same floor as the coaches but maybe on the opposite side?" Kuroo frowned.

 

"That sounds like a plan, so essentially we'll be in the classrooms closest to the gym." Kai nodded. Suddenly the gym doors slammed open and an irritated looking Yaku stood in the doorway.

 

"Please tell me you're finished talking. I can't deal with these dumbasses any more! Not unless you want them sent to a early grave." Yaku growled.

 

"I think we've got major issues solved for now, minor details can be solved when they arise." Suga chuckled.

 

"Minor details being who rooms with whom?" Moniwa asked.

 

"Exactly!" Suga grinned as the captains shuffled back into the gym.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's a major detail." Iwaizumi grumbled.

 

"I agree." Daichi and Akaashi nodded.

 

"Relaaax! It'll be fine!" Suga chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this again soon!


	5. Day 3 (Cont'd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When choosing rooms leads to chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO I'M BAAAAACK.....finally... I kinda forgot about this fic and then once I realized I hadn't finished it I went back to plotting on it and finally finished the plotting. SO! I'll have this completed this week and then I'll move on to others~ hehehe

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 3

 

_Wednesday night 9:15 pm..._

 

Once again Daichi, Suga, Kai, Kuroo, Moniwa, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Ushijima, Akaashi and Kiyoko stood in the hallway discussing who should go check out the rooms.

 

"Kai can show you all where the rooms are and I can stay here to watch over the youngsters as well as to make sure Yaku doesn't murder anyone." Kuroo grinned.

 

"That's a good idea and Kuroo will be less of a distraction." Kai nodded and chuckled when Kuroo pouted at him.

 

"Well Iwa-chan can go in place of me~!" Oikawa declared as he turned and skipped back into the gym.

 

"I'll have Semi go with yall, he would know rooming arrangements best." Ushijima rumbled as he went into the gym to inform his teammate.

 

Iwaizumi sighed... "I'll stay here and send Watari with yall. Shittykawa is likely to start shit and Mattsun and Makki won't stop him.

 

"Both Daichi and I will be going." Suga said after Iwaizumi walked away.

 

"Who will watch your kouhai?" Moniwa asked with eyebrows raised.

 

"Asahi and Ennoshita are fully capable of watching them." Suga answered with a mischievous grin.

 

"Oh...okay." Moniwa nodded. The group waited a few minutes for Semi and Watari to join them.

 

"Well good luck! Remember not to take too long because curfew is at 11!" Kuroo said before slinking back into the gym.

 

"Well let's go." Kai smiled and led the group away.

 

* * *

 

While the others are away, chaos continues within the gym. In the middle of - and also a part of - said chaos Bokuto, Hinata and Noya are playing a quick game against Kuroo, Yaku and Lev.

 

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" Bokuto yelled as he scored another point.

 

"GWUAAAAHHHH!!! BOKUTO-SENPAI IS AWESOME!" Hinata yelled as he bounced over to Bokuto.

 

"Damn... I wish I was on the other side to receive that..." Noya pouted.

 

Kuroo laughed before smirking... "You can always receive my blocks~"

 

"Hey Yaku-san....shouldn't you be on the other team?" Lev asked.

 

"Why?" Yaku frowned.

 

"Well because they're short! You'd fit fine with them!" Lev grinned and Kuroo sighed...

 

"Dammit Lev..."

 

"Lev......" Yaku started.

 

"Yes Yaku-san?"

 

"YOU DUMBASS BEANSTALK!!!" Yaku yelled as he drop kicked Lev.

 

"YAKU-SAN, WHY?!" Lev wailed as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

 

"THINK BEFORE YOU TALK, DUMBASS!!" Yaku huffed before storming off.

 

"Kuroo-saaaaan, what'd I dooo?" Lev whined.

 

Kuroo shook his head... "You fucked up Lev....."

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

"YAHA-CHAN NO FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY! MY HEART CANNOT HANDLE THIS BETRAYAL!" Oikawa yelled and Yahaba and Shigeru rolled their eyes and continued with their discussion.

 

"SHITTYKAWA LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Iwaizumi yelled.

 

"NO, IWA-CHAN! THIS IS MUTINY!!" Oikawa yelled again.

 

"Ohh~ so we're pirates now?" Matsukawa drawled.

 

"It seems so~ and we're in the midst of a mutiny?" Hanamaki smirked.

 

"Hmm~ so who's captain now if Oiks is overthrown~?" Matsukawa smirked.

 

"Why, Iwaizumi of course~" Hanamaki drawled.

 

"Ehh  _Iwa-chan_ does look like a captain, very fitting~" Matsukawa nodded.

 

"Hey! I don't look like a captain?!" Oikawa pouted.

 

"Nah..." Matsukawa smirked. 

 

"You look more like the captains mistress~" Hanamaki snickered.

 

Oikawa blushed and sputtered... "W-W-WHAT?!"

 

"So if you lost to us does this mean we overthrew your ship~?" Tendou asked as he skipped over.

 

"Had Oikawa come to Shiratorizawa his team wouldn't have mutinied." Ushijima rumbled as he walked past.

 

"STAY IN YOUR CORNER USHIWAKA!!!" Oikawa screeched.

 

_Several minutes later..._

 

Kuroo stood beside Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita as they watched Bokuto sprint across the gym while hooting and carrying Hinata on his shoulders. Chasing the two across the gym were a panicking Asahi, Yamaguchi and Yachi.

 

"Ahhh....Youth~" Kuroo sighed as he crossed his arms.

 

"...Shut up, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima smirked.

 

"I have to agree with Tsukishima." Ennoshita nodded and Kinoshita and Narita snickered.

 

"How rude! I'm your senpai!" Kuroo exclaimed with fake offense. 

 

Ennoshita blinked slowly at him... "We won't call you senpai."

 

"Whhhyyyy~?" Kuroo pouted.

 

"We're not idiots, so why would we?" Kinoshita smirked and Narita and Tsukishima snickered.

 

"Kenmaaaa~" Kuroo whined as he ran away from the Karasuno players and over to where his best friend sat in a corner playing video games.

 

"Kenmaaaaa~!" He whined again.

 

Kenma sighed but didn't look up from his game... "What, Kuro?"

 

"Karasuno is being mean to me!" Kuroo whined.

 

"You probably deserve it..." Kenma replied.

 

"Kenmaaaa~" 

 

"Go away, Kuro..."

 

"Fiiine~" Kuroo pouted before returning back to the 'mean' Karasuno players. Kuroo slung an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders...

 

"I have re-" Kuroo started but was cut off...

 

"AH! TSUKISHIMA! NO TALKING TO THE ENEMY!" Noya yelled as he jumped onto Tsukishima, teeth biting into the blonds shoulder as he glared at Kuroo.

 

"Noya, get off." Ennoshita sighed as he pulled the libero off.

 

Tsukishima winced... "Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai."

 

_Several more minutes later..._

 

"YEEEEESSSSS!!" Tanaka yelled as he stripped off his shirt and twirled it above his head.

 

"NOOOOO!!" Yamamoto yelled as he dramatically fell to the floor. 

 

"I won! Which means, I get to say goodnight to Kiyoko-san first~!" Tanaka grinned. 

 

"I call second!" Noya yelled, jumping into the conversation. 

 

"What?!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he sat up. 

 

"You dare go against Noya-san?!" Tanaka shouted and Yamamoto sighed...

 

"No, I don't..."

 

* * *

 

The doors slam open and Daichi leads his group back into the gym. 

 

"Alright everyone!" Daichi shouted to catch everyone's attention. When they continued to be rowdy he shouted again...

 

"I need everyone to gather around!"

 

The Karasuno, Datekou and Nekoma members immediately took a seat in front of the captains. 

 

"SHITTYKAWA SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iwaizumi yelled, throwing a volleyball across the gym hitting Oikawa in the back.

 

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!!" Oikawa yelled as he made his way to the group that was sitting.

 

"You wouldn't have been hit with a volleyball if you'd gone to Shiratorizawa." Ushijima said as he followed the remaining teams and sat with the group. 

 

"Shiratorizawa clearly doesn't have good setters if you keep saying I should've gone there~" Oikawa smirked.

 

"EXCUSE YOU!!" Shirabu yelled, turning to glare at Oikawa and Yahaba sighed. 

 

"WE'RE THE BEST SETTERS HERE!" Semi snapped.

 

"GRAND KING IS THE BEST SETTER!" Hinata shouted, jumping up only to be yanked back down Kageyama.

 

"DUMBASS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY I'M BETTER!" Kageyama growled. 

 

Chaos broke out as several voices joined the argument of who the best setters were.

 

"AKAASHI IS THE BEST SETTER HERE!" Bokuto shouted. 

 

"Bokuto-san, please be quiet and refrain from making things worse." Akaashi dead panned.

 

"BUT AKAASHI-"

 

"Bokuto-san be quiet."

 

"KENMA-SAN IS THE BEST SETTER!" LEV YELLED.

 

"Don't drag me into this...." Kenma mumbled.

 

"But Kenma~ You are a great setter~" Kuroo snickered. 

 

"Shut up, Kuro..."

 

As the players got louder and continued shouting they were completely oblivious to the very pissed off Suga and Daichi.

 

"U-um g-guys..??" Asahi nervously tried to very everyone's attention.

 

Yachi started panicking and foaming at the mouth and the other managers immediately tried to calm her down. Kageyama sat still angrily drinking milk as Oikawa continued to rile everyone up. 

 

Suddenly the gym dorms slammed open and Coach Washijo walked in and [stared](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lv8pyiyNrq1qao2ah.gif) at the players. Everyone grew silent and stared back. After several moments Coach Washijo nodded and walked back out the gym.

 

Daichi sighed... "Well now that everyone is quiet, let's quickly reveal the room situations and call it a night."

 

Kai nodded... "We chose the classrooms the closest to the gym and split everyone between six of them rather than having everyone rooming with their teams."

 

Suga grinned... "It'll be more fun this way~! And everyone will get to make a few new friends this way!"

 

Iwaizumi looked to Watari, "Is it all good?"

 

Watari smiled and nodded... "Yuuup~!"

 

"Let's split everyone up now. Everyone still needs to gather their belongings and shower too." Semi sighed.

 

Daichi nodded before saying... "Alright! I'll call the people for the first room, once your name is called grabbed your stuff and follow Moniwa. He'll show you to your room. Alright?"

 

"Yes!!" Several voices replied.

 

Daichi smiled and spoke again... "In room one: Kageyama, Hinata, Lev, Inuoka, Teshiro, Kindaichi, Koganegawa, Fukiage, Onaga, Goshiki, Akakura, Sagae and Shibata. Grab your stuff and follow Moniwa!"

 

Daichi waited until those individuals grabbed their stuff and followed Moniwa out the the gym before continuing... "In room two: Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka, Noya, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Yahaba, Futakuchi, Obara, Onagawa, Shirabu, Kawanishi and Yunohama. Grab your stuff and follow Akaashi."

 

Suga waited until the next individuals left before saying... "Room three is vice captains! So Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Soekawa, Kai, Kamasaki and I! We won't go to our room until everyone else is placed."

 

Kai smiled and said... "Room four is across from room one. Those in room four are: Asahi, Yaku, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yuda, Sawauchi, Shido, Sasaya, Sarukui, Konoha, Komi, Semi and Tendou. If you'll grab your things and follow me please."

 

Watari waited until they left before saying... "Next is room five, which is next to room four! In room five we have: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Shibayama, Kunimi, Sakunami, Ennoshita, Kenma, Kyoutani, Aone, Washio, Reon, Yamagata and I. If you'll follow me please~"

 

Daichi watched as the next group left before grinning... "Well the final room is where the captains will be!"

 

Ushijima friends before asking... "Where will the managers be staying?"

 

"Kiyoko found a room for them to stay in." Daichi answered as the managers left carrying their belongings.

 

"Wait a minute.....I HAVE TO STAY IN A ROOM WITH USHIWAKA?!" Oikawa screeched.

 

Iwaizumi sighed... "Yes, Shittykawa. I thought that was obvious..."

 

"But-" Oikawa started only to be interrupted by Daichi...

 

"I hope you'll refrain from causing problems."

 

Oikawa blinked... "What?" Daichi smiled dangerously in reply and Oikawa nodded his head nervously. 

 

"Room one is situated and headed to the showers." Moniwa said as he walked into the gym with Akaashi, and Kai.

 

"That's good~" Kuroo smirked as he stood.

 

The others stood as well and Ushijima asked... "Should we also head to our rooms?"

 

"AKGAAAASHI!! I WANTED TO ROOM WITH YOU!" Bokuto pouted as he rushed to his setter.

 

"Too bad. You'll be with Kuroo-san and the other captains." Akaashi replied, as he gathered his stuff.

 

"Yeah Bro~! You got me!" Kuroo smirked as he threw an arm over Bokuto's shoulders.

 

* * *

 

_Room One: 10:45pm..._

 

Goshiki rolled over in his futon and poked the person laying next to him... " Hey, Shouyou?" 

 

"What?" Hinata asked, turning to look at him. 

 

"Does Karasuno have a rival?" Goshiki asked.

 

"Yeah, we do!" Hinata grinned. 

 

"Who is it?" Goshiki asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

"IT'S US! RIGHT?!" Koganegawa shouted from his futon.

 

"NOOO! IT'S NEKOMA!" Lev shouted, jumping up. 

 

"Yeah, it's Nekoma." Hinata laughed.

 

"Hmm~ So it's not Seijo?" Goshiki asked.

 

" **NO!!** " Kageyama and Kindaichi shouted before glaring at each other. 

 

"Does Shiratorizawa have a rival?" Inuoka asked.

 

"I don't know... Ushijima-senpai says no schools here are as strong as us." Goshiki answered, looking thoughtful.

 

"WHAT?! THERE ARE PLENTY OF STRONG SCHOOLS THAT COULD BE YALLS RIVAL!" Hinata shouted.

 

"YEAH! NEKOMA IS STRONG!" Lev shouted.

 

The room filled with noise as the players started arguing about who was stronger when suddenly the room door slammed open. They all turned to see Yaku standing in the doorway looking very pissed off. 

 

"SHUT. UP. AND GO TO BED!!  **NOW!** " Yaku growled and the first years quickly climbed into their futons.

 

* * *

 

 

"So that's why you put Yaku so close to them!" Kuroo laughed.

 

"Yuuup~" Daichi grinned and the other captains chuckled. 


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

SO!! I know I've been MIA for a while and haven't updated in a loooooong time either~~ Some life situations popped up and I also developed writers block. Much much sadness.... I still love this fic and love what I've done with it, BUT I no longer have the interest in writing it. I do want to see it be completed though so one of my best friends will be taking over for me. I'll still leave this up and once she's finished with it one of us will repost the entire thing. I apologize it's taken so long and I hope you all can be understanding  _♥ ♥_ _♥ ~~~_


End file.
